Das Erwachen..
thumb|Ash Es war ein düsterer und kalter Abend und eigentlich hatte Officer Rocky heute gar keine Lust, zu arbeiten. Das war nun der 5. Mord in diesem Monat und genau wie alle anderen Opfer, kam die Tote auch aus Alabastia und auch wie bei den anderen kannte Rocky diese gut. Sie wusste ihren Namen nicht mehr, aber sie sah sie jeden Tag im Garten arbeiten. Sie war ein lebensfroher Mensch gewesen, immer mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, und das obwohl ihr Sohn Ash sehr lange im Koma lag, wegen eines schweren Unfalls. Vor einigen Wochen soll er aufgewacht sein, aber Rocky bekam Ash seitdem noch nicht zu Gesicht. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sie dessen Mutter namentlich nicht kannte, obwohl sie sich oft unterhielten. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an Ash's Ausstrahlung und diese leicht freche Art, dass sie ihn nicht so schnell vergaß. Sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, sie musste sich mit dem Mord an Ash's Mutter befassen, auch wenn das gar nicht so leicht war. Sie betrat das Zimmer und was sie sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Die Leiche war bereits weg, aber das war nicht das Verwunderliche. Einer ihrer Kollegen saß auf dem Bett und hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß liegen. Sein Blick war irgendwie leer und er zitterte. Er schwieg und hielt Rocky dann ,das Buch entgegen. "Lesen Sie das..", murmelte er nur. Rocky nahm das Buch und fragte sich was. darin stehen könnte, aber die Frage beantwortete sich selbst als sie begann zu lesen: Tagebuch: 20.06.XX Endlich.. ich bin so dankbar! So dankbar! Endlich ist mein Ash wieder aufgewacht, nach 10 Jahren ewigen Wartens! Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen, ich weiß nicht ob ich weinen oder lachen soll. Es ist unbeschreiblich. Er sagte kein Wort, er schien verwirrt zu sein, aber das bekommen wir wieder hin. Er wird die Schule nachholen müssen, aber wir kriegen das hin. ''' Rocky hörte kurz auf weiterzulesen. Könnte in diesem Tagebuch eine Antwort zu finden sein was passiert ist? Sie musste weiterlesen. '''21.06.XX Ash hat heute endlich gesprochen. Aber was er sagte ergab wenig Sinn. Er fragte mich ob er "verloren" hatte und wo seine Pokemon sind. Was meinte er mit verlieren und was bedeutet Pokemon? Kann es sein, dass das Koma ihn doch zu sehr geschädigt hatte? Ich erinnere mich, dass er vor einigen Jahren "Pikachu" in seinem Komazustand murmelte. Egal was mit ihm ist, ich werde bei ihm sein wie es sich gehört. 22.06.XX Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Ash fragte immer wieder nach diesen Pokemon. Schwester Joy wusste auch nicht so recht was mit diesem Wort anzufangen. Sie sagte ihm, dass ihr Pokemon unbekannt seien. Und auf einmal schlug Ash um sich und schrie. Er wirkte nicht wie 20, er erinnerte an ein kleines Kind, dass sein Spielzeug nicht bekam. Ich könnte schwören etwas wie: "Sie haben die Pokemon doch gesund gepflegt!", gehört zu haben. Waren die 10 Jahre Koma doch zu viel? Ist mein Junge geistig behindert? Ich wurde davor gewarnt, dass das passieren konnte, aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihn sterben lassen? Als ich ihn Abends allein im Krankenhaus zurückließ, hatte er einen seltsamen Blick im Gesicht. Vielleicht hätte ich bei ihm bleiben sollen... mein armer Junge. 23.06.XX Es ist ein Schock die gute Schwester Joy ist tot... Sie hatte sich so gut um Ash gekümmert die ganzen Jahre über und ausgerechnet sie ist tot. Angeblich wurde sie letzte Nacht umgebracht. Aber etwas anderes hat mich mehr beunruhigt, und zwar was Ash leise sagte. Er meinte: "So wie sie sich nicht um meine Pokemon gekümmert hat, hat ihr auch ihr dummes Chaneira nicht mehr geholfen!" Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich muss diesen Tag erstmal verdauen und ich werde nach einem Ball suchen. Ash verlangte nach einem "Pokeball". Rocky erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Joy's Leiche und daneben eine seltsame Zeichnung. Ein rosanes, rundes Ding mit einer Schwesternhaube auf dem Kopf. Sie weiß immer noch nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie las weiter: Rocky wunderte sich. Am 24. und 25. gar nichts geschrieben? Sie dachte nicht lange darüber nach und las weiter. 26.06.XX Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter... Ash hört nicht mehr auf über Pokemon zu reden. Was sind diese Pokemon? Ash wurde sauer, als ich sagte, dass ich nicht weiß was er mit seinen Pokemon immer hat. Er sagte, dass ich mich auch an sie erinnere und er habe mir doch sein Pikachu gezeigt, bevor er auf Reisen ging. Und Pikachu hätte ihn vor wilden Pokemon gerettet. Er erwähnte auch etwas von einem Blitz. ''' '''Kann es sein? Kann es wirklich sein, dass sich seine Erinnerungen an den Unfall geändert haben? Versetzte ihn das Koma in einen Traumzustand? Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass er ein Pokemonmeister werden will und alle Pokemon sehen will. Was ist nur los mit ihm? Gestern beschimpfte er unsere Nachbarn Jessy und James. Er hat sie wohl während des Komas vergessen. Er beschimpfte sogar die Katze der beiden und meinte, sie könne sprechen und sie bekamen sein Pikachu nicht. Vorgestern ging er auf Gary los. Die beiden sind doch verwandt, warum tut Ash so was? Er war vorher nie aggressiv... Rocky stoppte. Sie überkam ein seltsames Gefühl. Jessy, James und deren Katze wurden am Abend des 25. Juni tot aufgefunden. Sie sind mit ihrem Heißluftballon abgestürzt, genau an dem Tag, als Ash sie beschimpfte. Zufall? Sie las weiter: 27.06.XX Professor Eich war heute bei uns, wegen Gary's Beerdigung. Der arme Junge... und Ash schien es nicht mal zu kümmern. Er meinte nur, dass Gary nun nicht mehr über ihn lachen könne. Und dann fragte er den Professor, ob er ihm seinen Pokedex zeigen dürfte. Der Professor lachte nur und sagte, dass er nicht wüßte, was das sei. Ash hatte darauf wieder einen seltsamen, bösen Blick. Er nimmt auch seine Kappe nicht mehr ab und trägt ständig seinen Rucksack mit sich rum. Dort hat er Tischtennisbälle drin, die hat er rot und weiß eingefärbt. Letzte Nacht sprang er mit einem der Bälle im Zimmer rum und rief: Du bist dran! Ich vermisse meinen Ash... der Junge oben im Zimmer, das ist ein Verrückter... der in einer Traumwelt lebt. ' Rocky dachte nach. Gary wurde tot in Lavendia aufgefunden. Im Turm der Toten. Keiner weiß wie er da hinkam und was er da wollte. Er lag vor einem Grabstein und irgendwer hatte mit Farbe drauf geschrieben: "Hier ruhe ich mit meinem Rattikarl!" Rocky fand das ziemlich seltsam, denn auch Professor Eich wurde kurz darauf tot aufgefunden. Seine Leiche lag in einem Teich außerhalb seines Labors. Rocky las weiter, es schien der letzte Eintrag zu sein, die Seite war blutverschmiert das Datum fehlte: ' ...ich kann nicht mehr! Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es bald mit mir zu Ende geht. Ash kostet mich alle Nerven. Er will sich nicht umziehen, nicht richtig waschen. Er fragt jeden, ob er Pokemon hat und ständig durchsucht er sein Zimmer nach diesen Pokemon! Und wenn er sie nicht findet, brüllt er rum. Er hat sich eine Maus gekauft und in Farbe geschmissen und nannte sie Pikachu.. er dreht durch.. ich muss das beenden... Weiter ging es nicht mehr. Rocky fand diesen letzten Eintrag sehr seltsam. Hatte Ash's Mutter sich umgebracht? Sie sah sich um und fand am Tisch eine Zeichnung. Es sah aus wie ein Mensch, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Unter dem Bild stand: Wie konntest du Pantimos das antun???? Er war dein Freund. Du hast ihn getötet, ich bringe dich zu ihm.... Mama Rocky ließ das Bild aus der Hand fallen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Ash all diese Morde begangen haben muss. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Sie sah sich nach dem Kollegen um. Er war weg. Ein leises Geräusch war zu hören: "Fu-kaaa-noooo". Rocky drehte sich Richtung Zimmertür. Dort stand Ash, an ihm klebte überall Blut. "Fuu-kaaa-nooo", gab Ash von sich. Rocky wusste nicht, was sie sagen soll und ehe ein Ton aus ihr rauskam rief Ash: "Fukano, los setz Biss ein! Bestrafe deine Trainerin, die dich einfach vergessen hat!" und im nächsten Moment gab Ash ein Knurren von sich und sprang Rocky entgegen. Er biss sie. Sie fiel zu Boden. Das letzte was sie sah war, dass ihr eine gelbe Maus entgegen geflogen kam... Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tagebuch